Love the way you lie
by Kanon'Wakeshima
Summary: Me lastimas pero ... me encanta             soy nueva :D


**Hola^^ como estan? espero que bien (:.. bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrio cuando vi el video de la cancion de eminem ft rihanna love the way lou lie , lo explico xD se trata de que los protagonistas(Ichigo y Rukia ^^U) llevan una relacion masquista por parte de ambos =S ... bueno un poco raro creo :l ... espero que les guste (:**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Sama ^^**

* * *

Amo la manera en que me lastimas

Llevaba dos días sin regresar a casa, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenia marcas, moretones por todos lados, sabia que le estaba haciendo daño pero simplemente no podía dejarlo.

_

* * *

_

_-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto un chico de ojos ámbar._

_-A casa ¿no ves?- dijo una chica de baja estatura y de piel blanca como la nieve- No regrese anoche además…_

_-¡TU NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ!¿¡ME ENTENDISTE!-interrumpió el chico tomándola de las muñecas con bastante fuerza y pegándola violentamente de la pared._

* * *

Temblo un poco al recordar ese momento, inconscientemente poso su vista en sus muñecas marcadas de un color rojo, suspiro, todavía faltaba un poco para llegar a su casa.

* * *

_-¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- le grito a la persona que la mantenía aprisionada._

_-¡CALLATE!- dijo frustrando los esfuerzos de escapar de la pelinegra._

_-¡DEJAME YA!- grito con fuerza._

_-¡QUE TE CALLES INUTIL!- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta._

_Le escupió en la cara para distraerlo y poder escapar pero lo único que consiguió fue un golpe en la cara por parte de su acompañante._

* * *

Todavía podía sentir el dolor. Se acercaba a su casa recordando lo que paso después.

* * *

_Cayo al suelo de manera sonora con las manos en su mejilla derecha, la había golpeado otra vez. Miro hacia en frente encontrándose con unos ojos ámbar mirándola con firmeza, lo que paso después fue tan rápido que no tuvo voluntad para frenarlo. Se encontraba oca arriba sobre el suelo con su agresor sobre ella quien la acariciaba sin pudor alguno y besaba de manera violenta y ella gustosa recibía sus atenciones._

* * *

Saco la llave de su bolso con pesadez y la introdujo en la cerradura. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que una voz se apodero de sus oídos.

-¡RUKIA!¡¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto una voluptuosa mujer acercándose a Rukia para observarla- ¿¡QUE TE HA PASADO POR QUE ESTAS EN ESE ESTADO!- soltó espantada por el aspecto de su amiga-¿Estabas con el no es cierto?- dijo en un tono de enfado la morena solo bajo su mirada apenada- no lo puedo creer Rukia ¡¿que a caso no te preocupas por tu salud?- le riño la castaña, Rukia no dijo nada sabia que su amiga tenia razón pero aun así no podía dejar de verlo, lo amaba de sobremanera- ¡Rukia por favor deja esta relación! ¿ Que no ves que no te trae nada bueno? Lo único que ganas es lastimarte y preocupar a las personas que te quieren- le dijo con desespero Matsumoto.

-El me quiere- dijo en susurro.

- ¿Te quiere…EL te quiere? ¡POR FAVOR! Si de verdad te quisiera no te haría esto- dijo señalando el golpe presente en la mejilla derecha de la pelinegra- ¡Es un sádico y un enfermo!

-¡No hables así de el! –le grito en seguida- tu no lo conoces ¿ y sabes algo? Estoy harta de que te metas en mi vida y en mis problemas- grito con cólera.

-Rukia- susurro su amiga que se encontraba algo sorprendida por las declaraciones de la morena.

-Si me disculpas no te quiero ver, permiso- dijo con resentimiento mientras pasaba por al lado de su compañera de casa.

* * *

Estaba bajo el agua esperando que de alguna manera le sacara todos los problemas que tenía, miro sus piernas llenas de moretones, sus brazos en iguales condiciones y toco su mejilla derecha, aun le dolía.

-Tienes razón Matsumoto- susurro- pero no puedo- dijo dejando escapar algunas lagrimas- no puedo dejarlo, yo lo amo y el a mi- dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza- Ichigo- pronuncio mientras abría los ojos y cerraba la llave del agua

* * *

**Bueno o.o eso es todo por ahora dejen review's por fa! recuerden que soy primeriza =S**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
